Madeline Hatter/cartoon
Madeline Hatter debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Madeline participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Raven, and has a chat with the narrators. She participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. In the present, she tries to cheer up Raven, who's gloomy about her unpleasant destiny. The next day, she participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, where she shows how eager she is for her own destiny. Madeline joins an intervention, organised by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. That is, Headmaster Grimm said they'd be having a tea party, which is why Madeline is present. She refuses to speak out against Raven's rejection of her destiny. Madeline runs against Apple White for the job of royal student council president, making her the first to ever run against the school favorite. This causes much tension between the Royals and the Rebels, which Madeline suggests to be solved by her and Apple becoming co-presidents. Apple readily accepts the offer. Madeline attends Grimmnastics class. Madeline attends Professor Nimble's class. Needing practice to ask Raven on a date, Dexter Charming tries his skills on Madeline. His words come out awkward enough for her to assume he is talking Riddlish. Maddie takes Raven to Giles Grimm, whom she thinks might know if the threat of disappearance upon refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends is true or not. They learn that it is not true. When Raven does refuse to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony, Madeline is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Madeline has a food fight with the Royals in the castleteria. Madeline asks Raven why she's upset, and gives her an idea. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. In the present, she tries to cheer up Raven, who's gloomy about her unpleasant destiny. The next day, she participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, where she shows how eager she is for her own destiny. Maddie takes Raven to Giles Grimm, whom she thinks might know if the threat of disappearance upon refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends is true or not. They learn that it is not true. When Raven does refuse to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony, Madeline is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Madeline watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Madeline and Cerise hear a strange echo in the hallways. Later, she is excited for Raven, who finds a note at her locker. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Madeline and Raven hang out in front of the school. Madeline attends the True Hearts Day dance. She cheers Raven up after her revelation. She chats with Raven about their class schedules. Madeline bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. Madeline happily dances to Raven's music, and plays the role as an announcer at the talent show. Madeline finds out that Blondie is to review her family's tea shop, and suspects that Blondie would not approve of such an atmosphere. She and her friends cleanse the tea shop of its wonder and madness. Later on, Madeline reveals the real tea shop and pleases Blondie. Madeline appears with some Rebels at the front of the school. Madeline commences a tea party to recharge the madness of Wonderland Grove. Madeline and Raven admire Apple's easy life. Madeline plays croquet. Madeline calls the Narrators as to wonder which side Kitty is categorized in. She follows along with them, but acknowledges that Kitty keeps her side a secret. TV specials Madeline and Cerise hear a strange echo in the hallways. Later, she is excited for Raven, who finds a note at her locker. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Madeline and Raven hang out in front of the school. Madeline attends the True Hearts Day dance. She cheers Raven up after her revelation. Madeline helps set up decorations for the dance. Madeline visits Heritage Hall. When being interviewed, she believes that Raven convinced her. Madeline is part of the Thronecoming parade and a few hours later, is summoned by Raven and Apple in help to find the real book. Madeline claims that Giles Grimm may be able to help, as she notes riddles down. Madeline, Raven and Apple sneak off during the Bookball Championship, who are in need of Cedar so that they are able to tell where the book is hidden. Madeline leaps into the portal of the Storybook of Legends, landing in Cupid's story. She returns a page from Cupid's story and is sent back to Giles's headquarters. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Notes * Madeline's 'Signature - Rebels' cartoon model lacks the white polka dots on her gloves present on her other iterations. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters